Inter-dimensional Spunk
by ThePurifier
Summary: Susan and Mary Test finally accomplish the impossible... Only what will result of it? Has science gone too far? Will they endanger the beloved Johnny? Mature content don't like don't read :3:3:3 3 XD


Interdimensional Spunk: Kirby and Jonny Test Crossover Fanfiction

ATTENTION READER THIS FANFICTION IS RATED D FOR DEDEDE'S DICK...  
Do not read unless comfortable with the following things:  
* Climacophilia * Masochism * Urophilia * Vorarephilia * Sadism * Haematophilia * Yaoi * SMUT * Steamy Sex Scenes * Interdimensional Spunk If this isn't your cup of tea...well, fuck, this isn't mine either. Let's be writhed in pain together then shall we…?  
Third Person POV

Susan and Mary had beads of sweat rolling down their faces and backs. Susan bit her bottom lip as Mary pounded relentlessly into the computer. This had to be it. This had to work. Their interdimensional machine they had created had blown up multiple times; too many to count. Actually, it was only five. But it felt as though this streak of failure was uncountable. Mary wiped the back of her palm across her drenched forehead. Finally, she pressed pressed a large glowing red button, and sighed, panting heavily.  
"Susan," she choked out, her voice hoarse, "It's finished!"  
"Wonderful," Susan loosed a sigh. "Now we can begin."  
Susan walked to where Mary was standing, and shoved her out of the way. Mary didn't mind. She was used to it. Really used to it. Susan then punching in different buttons, and the machine roared to life, casting light out over the walls and making the tile of the lab sparkle and glitter. The machine then let out a hiss and screech, steam coming from the inside.  
"Not again. Not again. Not again!" Mary exclaimed, shielding her face from the blasts of air. However, Susan began to walk in front of the machine. She stood proudly and called over her suhoulder at the quivering Mary, "Fret not, Mary! This machine...I believe in it! To my calculations, it should work!"  
"Susan!" Mary cried out. "Get away from it! It's going to blow up!"  
Susan ignored Mary's distressed callings, and stood taller, hands on her hips. Her long, red locks were blowing out, and her labcoat rustled in time to the heavy wind now encasing the lab. Mary ran behind protective glass and turned away, not wanting to hear her sister's screams as she was erased from existence.  
Then everything went silent. A cocky grin was plastered onto Susan's face. She turned around, away from the machine, to laugh at Mary's stupidity.  
"Haha, dumbass! Look who's right now! And you were so scared tha-"  
SMASH!  
Susan's sentence was cut off. But that wasn't the only thing cut off. Well, cut isn't really the right word to use here. More like "batted." But anyways, Susan's head landed with a thump right in Mary's lap. Susan's blue orbs were fixated on Mary's. What happened? Mary could feel bile rising in her throat. Crimson blood oozed from Susan's decapitated head, running down onto Mary's now stained labcoat. Mary couldn't hold it back anymore and threw up her lunch onto Susan's head and passed out from shock, falling right into a mix of blood and bile.  
Heavy footsteps waddled, around the protective glass. The creature, no, the penguin smiled down at the girl beneath him. He raised his wooden hammer above his little hat on his head. Laughing historically, King Dedede brought down his hammer smashing into Mary's head. Beneath the wood, was a splatter of blood, spewn across the white tile. A green eye had somehow been popped out of her skull and had trailed across the room, little dots of blood where the eye had bounced around until it had finally come to a stop. As the penguin lifted his mighty hammer, chunks of brain that were stuck to it began to fall off into the green-red mixture of vomit and scarlet blood with a wet, sickening splash.  
The triumphant bird, roared its mighty roar to the sky. But moments later, the sound of someone falling down stairs alerted the king. That's when Dedede felt a longing; a need. He was turned on by the pain of someone else falling down the stairs right outside the lab. Needingly, Dedede rushed for the door. But before he could open it, it opened itself, and there stood a young boy with flaming hair and turbo-charged backpack.

Johnny's POV

Loud noises were coming from the lab. I rolled my eyes. Those sisters of mine. Susan and Mary were probably failing another experiment to get some interdimensional spunk. Those horny lab rats. I might as well go down there and laugh at them and their failed experiment. I got up from the couch and didn't notice my untied shoes. As I made my way to the stairs I tripped, falling down the flight of them, breaking my arm in the process. I sat up and licked the blood from my arm seductively, immediately turned on by my own pain.  
Lust-filled, I opened the door to the lab, and there stood a creature, just as horny as I was.  
(Prepare your assholes people, because things are about to rough…)

Third Person POV

King Dedede immediately pulled Johnny into a deep kiss, shoving his penguin tongue down into the prepubescent boy's throat. Johnny was enjoying it. He wanted more. So he push harder into Dedede, arousing a throaty groan from the penguin. He began to grind against Dedede's elephantine schlong, feeling it hard as granite beneath him. Finally, the two of them had to pull back for air, but it wasn't long before Dedede was flipping Jonny onto his hands and knees. Despite this immaculate pleasure, Johnny didn't want it this way. He wasn't ready.  
"Penguin-looking-ass. Don't I-aw!" Johnny gasped out as Dedede slapped Johnny's developing ass.  
Dedede's tongue flicked into Johnny's ear as he whispered, "You're mine slave. Human child, I am King Dedede, and I'm going to fuck you until you are hoarse and screaming my name next to you dead sisters."  
"D-dead?" Johnny panted. He looked around at the lab and noticed the blood, the eyeball, Susan's decapitated head. The sight of it all...it aroused him further. "D-dedede!" Johnny screamed as he cummed in his pants. Just the sheer sight of his dead sisters had pushed him over the edge. Pleased, Dedede took Johnny's pants off as well as his own clothes. Using Johnny's cum, he began to viciously lather his veiny monstrosity, making it slick and ready to enter Johnny's little boy pussy (Disclaimer: A little boy pussy is an asshole on a tight twink. JOHNNY IS NOT TRANS). Johnny's excrement soon coated every inch of Dedede's monstrous man muscle, glistening in the fluorescent lights of the lab. The penguin then shoved his manhood deep into Johnny with animalistic force; Having no regard for the boy's well being.  
This was pain like that of nothing Johnny had ever experienced before. He could feel every movement of Dedede's giant cock as it vigorously pounded into his asshole, like a drill in wet mud. As Johnny clenched tighter he felt his insides conform around the throbbing veins of his assailant. It wasn't long before the warmth of Dedede's semen was released inside him. It's heat was somewhat relieving for the tearing within Johnny's nether region. "Weird", he thought. But Johnny knew this relief was only momentary. The beast was ready for round two.  
Johnny was flipped onto his back with exuberant force. He lay there motionless, feeling as if he would lose consciousness from the great pain still lingering below his raised both hands and generated a loud CLAP. Shortly after, it was followed by the entrance of two Waddle Dees through the dimensional rift. Each carried a silken velvet pillow on which a pair of handcuffs lay. Dedede picked up both pairs, scrutinizing them carefully. Upon receiving his approval, both Waddle Dees were slowly devoured by their master. They were proud (This was after all the most noble death for a Waddle Dee).  
After his stomach had settled from his snack, Dedede began to handcuff Johnny's left arm and leg together behind his back, and followed suit with the two other limbs. Shortly after, Dedede had retrieved a beaker from one of the surrounding lab cabinets. The penguin rose the glass to his genitals and began to supply its volume with urine. He inhaled the scent. He could detect the aroma of digesting servants.  
With great dominance Johnny felt himself being rolled onto his face. The cool tile pressed against his exposed form. Before Johnny could even comprehend the King's actions, he felt a liquid (much warmer with and fluid than the last) enter the gaping cavern in his hindquarters. An exasperated gasp left Johnny as the final ties between him and consciousness were severed.  
Dedede watched as the salty liquid entered Johnny's anus and slowly exited through his mouth: dribbling onto the floor. He then took a lengthened piece of rope, and tied the boy's hand and feet together. He hung him, pully-fashioned, from a hook on the ceiling (This was to allow the urine to exit Johnny's mouth with ease). As Johnny's face hung a couple feet away from the tile, he was slowly awaking from his pain induced blackout. Still groggy, Johnny couldn't even interpret the entrance of the King's illustrious pork sword bulldozing into his tight throat. Varieties of flavors mingled among his taste buds. The salty taste of fresh urine, the feathery palatableness of penguin shaft, and then suddenly, the sour gagging sensation of cum releasing into his mouth. Despite having just awoken, Johnny felt as though he would soon return to darkness. This thought was short lived, as Dedede began to slowly inhale Johnny: Deep into his boundless innards.  
It was darker than a moonless night within Dedede as Johnny fell deep into the King's stomach. It felt as if this plunge were hours to Johnny. He knew this was the end. He thought in his last few seconds, of all that he had taken for granted and everything that he would never get to do (sex was not one of those things :p this boy lost his virginity fo sho). Johnny thought of the mother and father he was leaving behind. For a split sweet second, he almost thought he could smell the nostalgic scent of meatloaf enter his nostrils. Johnny's trek down memory lane was suddenly halted by the fiery pain of stomach acid burning through his flesh. The beautiful aroma that he had mistaken as his father's meatloaf was in actuality the half digested scent of Waddle Dee corpses. With sadness and regret, Johnny perished.


End file.
